


Married Life

by get_glitch3d



Series: Danz of Hazard [2]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: F/M, JFC, Married Life, Sequel, WTF, ben and anna, danz of hazard, or the fox, this is basically freeform from here on out, wtf kind of name is the tank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Anna are back, except this time they've gone to marrige counseling, they're apart of a very friendly suburban area, and kids are coming to mind in their future together, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life

"How long have you two been married?"

"A year and a half." Ben and Anna answered, watching the marriage counselor. 

"Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how strong do you think your marriage is?"

Ben and Anna looked at each other. "Ten." Anna said, watching Ben tilt his head. "Nine." He told the man, turning back to look at him.

"And how often do you two have sex?"

"Like, is that a one to ten question? 'Cause if so eleven." Ben shrugged quickly, watching Anna give him a look. She wasn't one to talk about her personal life, it wasn't even her idea to come to counseling. It was the Agency's. 

The man, Dr. Stevens, waited for Anna's answer. "What he said." She added, beginning to pick at her finger nails. "So, a lot then?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded as Ben reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. "Is that monthly, or weekly?"

"Daily." Ben stated, a slight smirk on his face as Anna squeezed his hand tightly, causing him pain. "Our work doesn't really allow us to see each other that often, even if we work together, we don't have a lot of time to do things so we make it count." 

Dr. Stevens wrote that down, looking back up at them after. "What are your thoughts on children?"

"I want them, but uh, she doesn't." Ben answered, glancing at Anna to see her chewing her bottom lip. "I wanna wait a little more." She added, feeling guilty because of the look Ben had on his face. 

"How long were you two dating before you got married?"

"Shit, uh - Over ten years, I think?" Ben informed, pursing his lips as Anna nodded. "And what stopped you two from marrying sooner?"

Ben pointed at Anna. "She wasn't ready. But, I totally respected that and I totally respect that she doesn't want little babies running about the house, either."

"It's usual the men who aren't ready." The counselor informed, writing down more things. "And how romantic are you two?"

"Uh, well..." Ben started before Anna furrowed her eyebrows and cut him off. "I don't understand the question."

"Is this a one to ten thing?" Ben questioned, tilting his head slightly. Dr. Stevens sighed quietly, adjusting himself in his seat. "What do you do to be romantic?"

"Shooting range." Anna said quickly, a smile coming to her face.

"We go hunting every so often." Ben stated "hunting" being code for hunting down criminals for their job. This counselor was a civilian, he couldn't know that. 

"Do you both enjoy that?"

"Oh, yeah." Anna said with a nod as Ben began smoothing his thumb over her knuckles, rubbing her hand gently. "And are you passionate?"

"Yes." They said in unison. 

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have a few fish." Ben said with an uneasy look. By a few fish, he meant the sharks and fish he had in the aquarium under his house. Anna sighed and gave her answer. "We kinda just share...fish, but I have to let someone house sit mostly... -"

"Because of your job?" The counselor filled in. "Yes, because of my job." She said with another sigh. 

"Have you moved recently?"

"We just got done moving into our new house, we lived in an apartment together before that." Anna told him, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"What do you think the other person could do better?"

"Communication." Ben said quickly, watching Anna click her tongue. "Less sarcasm."

Ben held in a gasp, rolling his eyes instead. "Less talk of impatient mothers."

"Less talk of impatient fathers."

"She doesn't like talking about our personal life. Sometimes, not even with me - Her personal life."

"He won't stop talking about our person life." 

A timer rang and Anna let out a breath of relief, standing as the Doctor did. "Here are a few things you need to work on." 

Ben put on his coat as Anna did, the woman taking the slip from Dr. Stevens, they said good-bye and walked out.

"He gave us homework?" Ben asked, glancing at the slip of paper over Anna's shoulder. "He's a regular ol' Mr. Jefferies." He groaned, dragging his feet to the car as he referred to their old English teacher.

"Why did you call my mother impatient?" 

"Because she is. You called my father impatient."

"Because he is." Anna snapped, getting in the car. 

"Can we just go home, have sex for a while and then talk about this?" Ben pleaded, buckling himself in.

"No, we'll talk, clear things up then have sex." Anna replied, driving out of the lot only after she started the car. 

XxXxX

"Angry sex is far and few between, God, that was amazing." Ben said, glancing over at Anna as she turned over and laid her head on his chest, drawing shapes on his pale skin. 

She only had a smile on her face, they worked everything out on the ride back and were naked before they hit the bed - well, it began on against the wall, then the floor - then the bed.

Ben pushed Anna off him gently, pushing her to lie flat on her back, he moved the blankets and pushed her knees up, kissing her legs up to her thighs as she laced her fingers through his soft hair, allowing him to pleasure her more.

Anna was a moaning mess once more before the doorbell rang, Ben didn't lift his head as he held Anna's thighs apart from his head. Everytime she tried to close them, to allow the sensitivity to go away, he'd only spread her legs again. 

Constantly causing her waves of pleasure. The doorbell rang again as Anna pulled Ben's hair, arching her back slightly. He had been keeping her on the edge rather then letting her climax. "If it rings one more time -" Anna said before she was cut off with a moan, Ben shook his head causing her more pleasure.

"Don't answer it." Ben told her, looking up at her with his soft brown eyes, he didn't even lift his head. He just moved his eyes, and they were filled with lust. That was enough to make Anna shudder. 

The doorbell rang again and again groaned, she went to push Ben away before he held ger tightly, pleasuring her more until she quickly reached her orgasm, causing her to cry out and pull his hair, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to do the same with her thighs. Ben withdrew from between her legs after he licked her clean, standing up as he tossed her one of his band t-shirts.

He pulled on his boxers and then a pair of jeans as Anna slowly put on her underwear. They both walked downstairs to answer the door. It rang once more before Ben swung open the door. "Yeah?" He asked.

A blond woman with bright pink lipstick smiled, a peach colored dress on her body with white heels and a white headband in her hair. "Oh, I must've caught you at a bad time."

"Kind of." Anna said from halfway behind Ben. "My bad! Anywho, I always try and catch you guys when you're outside, but you two move quickly! Almost like you're avoiding me!" The perky woman laughed, causing Ben and Anna to fake their laughs.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join the housing board?"

"We're good. We're not really free like, at all." Ben stated, the blond kept gazing over his torso, nodding as she tore her eyes away. Anna felt a fire of anger rise in her, her grip on Ben's arm tightened a bit.

"Oh, that's too bad.. Will you be able to come to our block party on Friday?" The woman questioned, handing them a flier.

"Maybe, we can try... See if we can get some free time off." Anna said through clenched teeth as the blond nodded. 

"Well, you do that. I'm Tanya, by the way." 

"Of course you are." Anna hissed, before she giggled with the blond, causing Ben to push her backwards a bit. "And you are?"

"Anna."

"Ben." They introduced. Anna almost said your worst nightmare, but that didn't happen as she'd hoped.

They went back inside and Ben locked the door. "Did you see how she was ogling you?" Anna questioned, going into the kitchen before she emerged with a gun. Ben's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa! Babe, chill out there." He said, pulling the gun from her hands before making sure the safety was on and sliding it to the end of the table.

Anna rolled her eyes, she went back into the kitchen a lot over the time of two minutes, by the time their conversation had been halfway over, there were grenades, knives, guns and other weapons at the end of the table. 

"Anna, we're married, okay? She can't do anything." Ben assured her, watching her walk out with a mace. "Okay, where the hell -" He questioned before he reached for it and threw it at the table, causing the table to tip and all the weapons fall with it. "Doesn't mean she won't try." Anna stated, narrowing her eyes at the door. 

Ben cupped her cheeks quickly, pulling her to him as he kissed her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good, then put the cavalry back." Ben said jokingly, pointing to the weapons. Anna sighed and did just that before they walked back up stairs.

"Hey, this block party will have clowns."

"We're not going then." Anna replied, pulling off Ben's shirt from her body as Ben pulled off his pants and they climbed into bed. "Nice rack." Ben said lazily, laying his head against her bare chest as she ran her fingers through his hair before she smacked him, causing him to chuckle softly. 

"Barbecue, party games, a pool! Can we go, can we go!?" Ben asked with faux excitement. Anna rolled her eyes. "Keep reading."

"Fireworks late at night, apple bobbing, dunk tank... Football, lawn darts, bean bag games, contests, karaoke - Jesus Christ, they have cake eating contests."

"Then we're going, if we stay away from the clowns." Anna said, watching Ben smile up at her. "Oh! Balloon darts! They're filled with paint and you can throw darts at them! Raffles, chili cook-off... Cookies cook-off."

"Yeah, we're totally going." Anna giggled as Ben let the flier fall to the ground, leaning up to kiss her and then have sex again before he found his position again with his head against her chest.


End file.
